The Other Half
by AkatsukiMember Jinx
Summary: Narumi is Naruto's twin sister; Narumi unlike her ni-san she has kitsune ears and holds Kyuubi's form. A Konaho Eleven Bashing(except for Hinata and Ino), Konoha Bashing (except for Kakashi, Team Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, Anko, and Ibiki), Akatsuki pairing... not sure yet Tobi and Madara Uchiha two different people. Alive Zabuza and Haku... M for Hidan lanuage and sexual theme


_***Jinx looks one side then the other, evidently fear in her eyes... it was getting closer... She could hear it... the horrible monstrous voice...The creature soon came out of the shadows... Jinx 's faced paled at the ugly dinosaur-like **_**_creature, it then began to sing_****;***

**'I** **love you,you love me were a hap-' ****_*Jinx quickly screams. And her dear friend and the love of her life appeared... * _****'Tobi will protect Jinx-Chan from evil monster.' ****_*Tobi then began to beat the hell out of Barney. Tears fill Jinx eyes, as she hugs her hero.* _**

**'Tobi, thank you for saving me. Now can you be a Good boy and do the disclaimer please.' * Tobi nods as he escapes the hug and faces the audience.* 'Tobi was a good boy for saving Jinx-Chan from pedo-Barney and will be a good boy for saying the disclaimer. Jinx-Chan does not own Naruto, because Naruto is own**

**by Masashi Kishimoto, also Narumi is own by Jinx. So please enjoy the story. Tobi is a good boy.'**

* * *

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**~Demon Talking~**

**_ ~Demon Thinking~_**

**A Konaho Eleven Bashing(except for Hinata and Ino),**

** Konoha Bashing (except for Kakashi, Team Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, Anko, and Ibiki),**

**Akatsuki pairing... not sure yet**

**Tobi and Madara Uchiha two different people.**

**Alive Zabuza and Haku...**

* * *

**The Other Half**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

_**- The Sealing-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The night air smelled of blood and death, you could just taste the malice of the creature that taints the land. The sky was of death colors

black and red; black for the night sky and red for the scarlet moon that shone high above the treetops. The night was filled with destruction

and death, which came in the form of a gigantic fox with nine long tails who was flaring those tails to ravage the land, this creature went by the

name of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the king of Biju. At the moment the Kyuubi was attacking a village, Konoha the village hidden in the leaves to be

more precise.

.

The ninja of the leaf unleash a series of elemental jutsus and a barrage of kunai at the beast but Kyuubi didn't even flinch as the attacks held no

affect. A little way off across Konoha, on top of the Hokage Mountain where the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, stood he gazed at the destruction that

the demon fox was causing to his village. Narrowing his eyes, thinking only of the safety of his village, Minato allowed his chakra to be sense by the

Kyuubi to get his attention.

.

The Kyuubi quickly glared angrily at him. "So you can sense me now, Kyuubi."With that Minato had to use his own specialized weapon, the Hiraishin kunai, the Flying

Thunder God as a large seal spread across the mountain to transport him and Kyuubi faraway from Konaho to prevent farther damage to his beloved village. Kyuubi

then sent a dark chakra that began to form at it's mouth before throwing it at Minato Who used the same technique as before to send the attack away from the

village. He made it so the attack appeared miles away from the village, but even with the distance Minato felt the shock waves from where he stood.

.

_'I need t be careful where I send that attack, one wrong move and...'_he winced as he felt the wound on the left side of his chest._ 'I have to tell Sarutobi that it was_

_all a tr-'_ Minato broke his train of thought attack the man behind him using his kunai and was shocked that his attack went right through him.

.

"It looks like you can still fight with an injury such as that," the masked man mocked, "I wonder if you could last a fight with me or maybe…?" Quickly the man

activated his jutsu and Minato felt himself begin to be pulled in, but the Yondaime was certainly no weakling for in a mere split second he was gone. "Huh," the man

muttered to himself, somewhat disappointed yet not surprised, "He jumped again… How annoying.." The man was about to leave but noticed blood on the ground and

chortled. "It seems for a man who has one foot in the grave, he still has some fight left in him. I'll have to be quicker next time the instant I touch him…!" Minato fell to

the ground; his breathing was labored as he felt himself grow numb and light headed._ 'He dodged my attack and then solidified and tried to suck me into that time-_

_space jutsu,'_ the Yondaime thought as he tried to push himself up but failed,_ 'I can't keep doing this…! I need to heal quick or else-'_

.

"I won't let you get away," the masked man said as he appeared before the blonde, his mask was the first to materialize before his entire body. The blonde glared at

the man, but haphazardly stood up as he stared ahead, determined to fight this...man before him, if he could even be called as such.

Either way, Minato wouldn't allow this bastard to win.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**( Earlier that same day)**

**.**

**.**

Kushina gritted her teeth; yes she was in pain but she did not cry.

No way in hell was she going to let that masked-bastard have the sanctification of seeing that.

She had just recently given birth, to not one but two babies; Twins, the one Minato knew they were having was a baby boy named Naruto by his Godfather's book

Tales of A Gutsy Ninja and her unexpected surprise her baby girl.

Naruto has both his father's eyes and hair except for the three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks; cerulean blue eyes and golden blonde hair. While the little girl

had both her's and Minato's hair; Golden blonde hair with red streaks in it, she had bi colored eyes one Cerulean blue and one Lilac purple and unlike her brother she

did not have his whisker's she had cute golden red tipped kitsune ears.

.

But the usually saucy red head held her tongue as she looked down at where the small, tiny baby was on the ground, mewling on the grass before her as the masked

man aimed a kunai at the baby but kept his eyes on Kushina.

"What…," she managed to say as she clenched her teeth in pain, "What do you want?"

"To take the Kyuubi from you and destroy Konoha," he casually replied, as if he was talking about the weather.

"What?" Kushina was shocked the only thought going through her head was that_ 'was this guy insane.'_

"The markings from Minato's Hiraishin No Jutsu, which allows one to teleport from one place to another instantaneously, those marking appeared to have been added

to the seal," he said before he leered, "Minato is always protecting you but now I've gotten him away from you. The seal was weakened after…Do you know how long

I've waited for this brief moment?"

.

Kushina gasped as he activate his Sharingan and felt the Kyuubi quiver and growl in anger before Minato had held him off but thanks to the masked man's eye, the

Kyuubi was not only under his control but the bindings from the jutsu were beginning to break.

"Now… Come out of there, Kyuubi!" The masked man demanded as he released the jutsus and seals that held the demon fox back.

Kushina let out a scream as she felt the Kyuubi being extracted from her; it was the second most painful thing she had ever felt as it began to gain shape and like a

child at birthing, it's head formed, and then it grew larger and larger until it dwarfed everything.

.

Letting out a cry, it stood on its haunches and shrieked into the warm night air as the moon shone above it, greeting the fox demon into the world.

"All right… Now to head for Konoha-" but the man stopped himself as he turned to see that Kushina was still alive, "Amazing..Still alive after having the biju ripped

from you, huh?"

.

He followed her gaze to the soggy kitsune eared baby that had gone silent but was still alive. "Oh? Your child? Now, I didn't keep the two of you apart…," he said as he

cocked his head to the side, "Since the two of you will be together in the afterlife". Though it was apparent that this man was going to let the baby die slowly instead of

finishing her off quickly.

.

Kyuubi though did something shocking that only the masked man saw; Kyuubi had froze when the Kitsune eared baby whimpered._ 'Interesting the Kyuubi appears to_

_have a soft spot for Minato's Kitsune eared baby.'_ thought the masked man._ 'i'll have to keep eye on her as she grows older. She just might be a perfect candidate for_

_my future queen when my plan succeeds.'_

_._

The Kyuubi raised its paw as the man stood by, watching as the demon fox smashed the pillar she was on as the connection between them was severed.

But as the smoked cleared, to the masked man seemed less than happy. The two appeared on a tree over head but a safe distance from the masked man despite

they were in plain sight. "You still have the flash… but it is too late," the man scoffed as he looked their way.

.

"N-Naruto… is… Is he alright?" Minato nodded as he gave a weak smile. "Yeah, he's alright… he's in a safe place now".

"Minato… our baby… Our daughter…! You have to save her! I'll be all right but please…!" Minato tensed as he looked over his shoulder to see a baby on the ground; it

seemed impossible to get the baby while having Kushina in his hands, but he was used to those conditions.

"I will... Get ready to get her"

.

"O-Of course…!" Minato threw a Hiraishin kunai at the man before vanishing in a puff of smoke and a flash of yellowish light, which the masked man readied himself as

a not one but two kunai went by him, which he easily allowed to pass through him, only to have a kunai in the back. "What-!" Quickly Minato ran passed him and

Kushina scooped the baby up into her arms as they vanished into a blur of yellow, and for this time, it was for good.

.

The masked man casually looked to the distance and let out a disgusted scoff before looking to the direction of the village. "Looks like he jumped again… No matter,

we will head for Konoha".

.

.

* * *

.

.

**(Later)  
.**

**.**

"M-Minato!"

His breathing was ragged as he took the kunai from his chest but as he looked down to Kushina and smiled.

"I'm fine," he replied as he helped her into bed beside Naruto and took their daughter, "You know, it's pretty munch funny on how so sure the Doctor's were when they

thought it was only one".

Kushina watched as her husband left the room and came back as he was gently drying and warming the tiny baby girl in his arms.

"M-Minato… Your wound…"

"It's just a scratch, I'll survive… but what about you? Did he tell you anything?"

Kushina studied his face, knowing he was lying, but knew petty arguing was useless.

"You have to hurry! He… That man is going to destroy Konoha…!"

The Yondaime stopped at this information, yet it didn't surprise him; but what worried him was the motive behind it.

"Minato, I-"

"Don't worry," he said warmly as he placed his daughter beside his son, cringing at the spots of blood that were now on the sheets, "You're here with Naruto and our

daughter… when I come back, maybe we'll think of a name for her…"

Kushina finally cried as she weakly hugged both of her children.

"Thank you Minato… now go and be the hero..."

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**(Elsewhere)**

"There is no hope for you!"

To the untrained eye, all that could be seen were blurs due to how quick Minato and Uchiha Madara were.

As the two gave one final charge, Minato threw a Hiraishin kunai which went through the older man, which Minato expected. For him, it seemed as if time itself had

slowed down for this moment..

In ¼ of a second he had activated the Rasengan as the kunai was now exiting Madara. At 1/3 of a second they were literally in front of each other, Madara quickly

touching him as it seemed he was ready to suck the blonde in.

Yondaime didn't react as he teleported above the Uchiha and slammed the Rasengan into the older man as he grabbed the Hiraishin kunai.

"That's Hiraishin level two!"

He pushed the Rasengan further into Madara, causing the ground around them to break below them.

Madara quickly rushed from under the blonde as the jutsu was done, holding his bleeding arm, but before he could do anything, Minato was on him, stabbing him with

the Hiraishin kunai, seeing how the mark was successfully on the other man.

Knowing he had little time, Minato quickly activated a seal.

"A Keiyaku Fuin! Are you trying to break my contact with the Kyuubi?"

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control!"

In response, they heard a loud roar in the distance.

Madara quickly stabbed Minato in the chest, 4 inches away from his original cut; the Uchiha quickly distanced himself from the 4th by landing on a branch above him.

"No wonder you're the 4th Hokage! I'm impressed you were able to wound me and get the Kyuubi from me… but the Kyuubi will be mine once more," Madara declared

in a gloating tone before continuing, "My only disappointment is that I wasn't the one to injure you first. Regardless, I am the ruler of the world! I have many means at

my disposal...alas, you won't live long enough to see them."

Minato glared at the man as he readied himself for yet another confrontation but watched as the masked man faded away from him and the area...

The Yondaime waited a quick minute before putting pressure onto his new wound and furrowed his brow.

'He's not lying…but if that wasn't him who wounded me originally…Who was it then?'

The 4th allowed himself a seconds rest before reappearing back into the village and seeing that even though the demon fox was outside of the village, it still rampaged

on.

'This is terrible…I-I've got to stop this!'

He then teleported to where Sarutobi was but this time he used Kuchiyose no Jutsu above the Kyuubi, and in an enormous puff of smoke, beneath the blonde hokage

stood the most familiar summon in the shinobi world..Gamabunta, boss summon of the Gama clan.

"Oi, Minato, it's been summon me for a drink?"

Minato looked below him and merely shook his head. Looking forward, the toad found himself standing in the presence of the volatile creature before him,"Kyuubi! The

hell did he get out!"

"A few hours ago."

"I see..so what are we gonna do to stop it?" Glancing down in thought, the blonde was going to speak, but feeling his heart clench he knew what was to be done.

_'Kushina… I'm sorry'_ he thought before looking to his long-time friend," Gamabunta, hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!"

Kyuubi, furious at the presence of these two, charged forward with the intent of destroying them.

"I can't hold him back for long!" The boss toad said as it drew its tanto and began to evade the fox's claw sweeps and massive jaws.

"I need a lot of chakra to send away something this big-!"

Before he could react, the Kyuubi readied a chakra blast, Minato cursed and teleported the Kyuubi out of Konoha and to where he was hiding Kushina.

He knew it was reckless, but it was at least away from the village; he held their daughter in his free arm while Kushina held onto Naruto.

The fox angrily leered above, not catching sight of the two just yet.

Minato blinked away the black spots that danced before his eyes as he felt both his blood and his chakra were just about gone.

"I…I have to get up… a barrier as soon as possible!"

"I can still fight… Minato…!" Kushina said as she activated a jutsu that covered the Kyuubi and held him in place.

"Kushina!"

But she didn't seem at all fazed as she looked at Naruto who cried in her arms.

"I guess we woke him up… sorry Naruto…," she said before looking to their daughter and with a weak smile and saw that the baby was awake, "It looks like your

little sister…is also awake…"

The blonde looked to his wife, who kept her smile.

"Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's… our kid's… birthday. Like… If I try to imagine surviving and the four of us…

living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see them grow up."

The red head faltered.

"I will use the Hakke Fuin onto them so that they will both have a part of the Kyuubi inside of them, Naruto will have the Kyuubi's charka and our little girl will have

Kyuubi's form sealed inside her."

"H-how…?"

"I will be able seal at least all but a third the Kyuubi's power… Even if you take it down. There wouldn't be a host until the Kyuubi is revived and the Biju balance will be

thrown out of whack: the Kyuubi was sealed within the Uzumaki clan for two generations, and during those generations, the Kyuubi was kept at bay."

"This..if you go through with this then!"

"I know… but they will have you to look to! You see…Before Jiraiya told me there was some sort of a revolution and that disasters will occur! Today I finally know who

will bring it! That masked man…Uchiha Madara will be the one to destroy everything!"

"U-Uchiha Madara?"

Minato nodded as he felt himself grow weaker.

"Yes…Our children will be there to stop him! As a host, the two will help one another to clear way to the future! For…for some reason I know it..to be..true."

Kushina, despite smiling, cried as she now saw the blood. "Have a little faith! They are our children after all!"

"That bastard! He did that didn't he?" she said as her smile left her face and furrowed her brow, "Why didn't you see a medic?"

The blonde shook his head.

"No time…Now, I will have to do this!"

The blonde gave their daughter to Kushina quickly used the Hakke Fuin, where a small alter appeared before them, Kushina managed to stand and placed Naruto and

her little girl on it.

The Kitsune growled and tried to lift its paw to stab them but failed as Kushina glared at the fox and kept him immobilized.

"I won't let you kill them!" she said to the demon fox as it let out an enraged hiss.

"N…Naruto…Is…and..." Minato managed to say as he nearly fell over; Kushina managed to catch Minato as the chains were loosened.

Never a fool to chance, the Kyuubi quickly attacked but the chains tightened and forced the demon fox down, but it's claw manage to stab both Minato and Kushina

"Narumi."

"You…"

"It's from…It's from a childhood story I liked…ya know, since it is only fair," she said as she gave him a weak smile.

"It's…a strong name…she will…be as strong as her mother!" Minato replied as he gave a painful laugh, "You should say what you what for the kids…"

"Thank you for letting me be your mother, and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our Children. Thank you… Thank you!"

"Naruto… Narumi... you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true.

There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you."

"Naruto… Narumi... This is your dad. Listen… To your motor-mouth mother."

Minato applied the seal and activated it, hearing the fox bellow out an indignant yowl, it slowly began to shrink before it vanished. Both of Kushina was the first to past

away after saying these words;"Naruto protect your sister, eat healthy food and spend your money wisely, brush your teeth after you eat, make sure to eat all your

fruit and vegetables, make sure your friends are honest and true, and make sure you marry a woman that you love like me and your father. Narumi, never allow

boys to walk all over you, eat healthy foods and train as hard as a boy, watch out for a perverted men, stay safe, and have few true friends rather than having many

fake ones, and never judge someone for their looks."

"Kushina.. Minato.."Looking from where the voice came from, He could see Sarutobi heading his way. "Minato what happen."

"I used the Hakke Fuin on my son Naruto... and my daughter... Narumi to seal the Kyuubi's power and form...Hiruzen you'll be officially reinstated as Hokage... Please

let two be known as the true heroes tonight...Also give Narumi my Hiraishin Kunai and Naruto the sealing contract with the toads." With those last words Minato died on

his children's birthday breaking every promise he made for himself, Their first birthday, their first word, their first step, their first day at the Acdamey their first

jutsu,their first crush, scaring off all males from his little girl, missing their first kiss, their first date, missing their wedding, never to walk his daughter down the aisle,

never to see his kids grow up, and he was breaking all those promises as he drew in his last breath.

Unknown to Minato the Kyuubi sent his yoakai with his form and formed a mind link between the two twins; allowing the Kyuubi to talk with Narumi when sealed into

Naruto and also unknowingly sealing their fate of abuse and neglect to his children.

.

.

* * *

**Jinx: ... Damn that was hard I had to watch Minato's Vs. Tobi and Kyuubi fight over eighteen times to get the fight write and read it ten times.**

**Any way hope you like the Sealing part of the story; Next time will be six years after the Kyuubi attack.**

** Names Meanings:**

**Narumi-**

_ "the roaring of the sea" as a Kanji_

_"achieve, beauty"_

_"achieve, truth"_

**Naruto- **

_fishcake_

**Hiraishin Kunai-**

_Flying Thunder God Kunai_

**Hakke Fuin-**

_Eight Sign Seal_

**Keiyaku Fūin-**

_Contract Seal_

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu-**

_Summoning Technique_

**Jikūkan****Kekkai-**

_Time–Space Barrier_

**Rasengan-**

_Spiralling Sphere_


End file.
